The Rabbit's Death
by sailormoongurl
Summary: The queen is dead. Chibi-Usa accneds the throne, had Yuri, her fiancee, gone too far?


*First of all I'd like to say that I do not in anyway own any part of Sailor Moon. It is all the work of the great Naoko Takeuchi. This is also my first time writing, so take pity.*  
  
*this story takes place several years after Neo-Queen Serenity came to the throne.*  
  
~Chapter one, section one~  
  
  
  
Processions of great magnitude proceeded through the winding crystal streets of the city. Pink banners with an emblem of a rabbit in front of a crescent moon wave on every post. Tears reign over the abundant amount of people crowded in the street to watch the event. As the bulk of the parade comes into view, rays of sun bounce of a pedestal incrusted with diamonds. The item on display is the country's most valuable asset, more so the planet's most valuable asset. This treasure is followed by a man who appears ancient, even though he is only thirty. His hair once black, is now a pure silver, and he stands so strong that the stance immediately gives away his lineage. Although this man stands tall, he does not stand alone, there is a young girl weeping on his shoulders. She looks only 16 and has fiery red eyes that burn as if with resolve. The two are regarded with uttermost respect; they are after all King Endymion and Princess Serenity, the family of the late Neo-Queen Serenity. The guards that lead this affair never once wince at the Forget-Me-Nott's thrown at the corpse of the queen.  
  
Four females dressed in red, blue, green, and orange grab the handles of the dais and take the queen into the Chapel of the Rabbit of the Moon in the palace. Neo-Queen Serenity is placed of a slab of marble that is over a statue of the moon goddess, Selene. All rise to see the queen being incased in glass. It is after this that the king makes his way to the display. He speaks with conviction and dignity as he gives his eulogy.  
  
"Usako strived for only one thing, peace. She loved the entire universe and did so unconditionally. Her death is sad, yes but not without reason. Her death allowed for her daughter, your future queen to live on. She died so that her offspring could continue to protect the earth. In a since she died for you. Let the sacrifice for her daughter be the sacrifice for you. Take it as more proof of the queen's love. Don't be fooled, though I am sad I am also angry. The avenger of this planet will be avenged. Rest assures the culprits of the assault will be brought to justice, this I guarantee!"  
  
The next to speak was the fiancée of Princess Serenity, Yuri. This man had an amazing presence. He was cocky, yet cautious. Yuri's eyes, a pale blue, almost mesmerize all whom come in contact with him. To say Yuri's body is puny is an insult, rather he is well defined. His hair is an odd black, for it is the darkest black one could ever imagine, but still the soft face perched on his shoulders redeems all his apparent roughness. To recant the speech would be done right boring, but know that Yuri has taken upon himself a personal vow, to find the killer of the queen.  
  
Several hours after the funeral at a restaurant, a man cloaked in shadows waltzed up to Princess Serenity. A few words were exchanged and the meeting ended. It was at this time that Yuri was also exchanging words with an unknown stranger, but unlike Serenity's conference, this one was load and erupted into a violent storm. "How dare you come around me and my fiancée in public? I swear you will be dismembered limb by limb, until you scream wishes of never being born." The other man did not get a chance to speak; instead he was silenced by a vase breaking over his head.  
  
Of course this lead to people wondering what the hell was going on. Yuri, being the man he is, was calm, too calm. He simply took a view around him, looked at his guards, and walked out with Chibi-Usa. The people around the area just stood and stared as if it was a form of theatre. King Endymion was the most puzzled of all. He singled for the captain of his personal guards, Nabiuki to follow them.  
  
"Follow them. Make sure you are silent like a leaf and swift as a fox. I want to know everything."  
  
"But, sir, won't your daughter be suspicious if you know that which you couldn't possibly know without prior notice?"  
  
"Do not worry yourself with that, there are more important things to be concerned with. I fear dangerous circumstance envelope my daughter, perhaps the same as was my wife. I will not loose Chibi-Usa."  
  
"I understand, I will go forth and find all the information that concerns the queer meetings of both your daughter and Yuri."  
  
The King began to socialize with the guest and do some heavy damage control. Nabiuki left and proceeded towards the palace, but his mind seemed to wonder form his occupation of following Yuri. All he could think of was what the king meant by, "dangerous circumstances envelope my daughter." True, Nabiuki really didn't know the princess that well, but she was the person everyone loved. Yes, he admitted even fantasizing about her, but not like a pervert. He always felt she was a jewel that must be carefully guarded. Maybe there was something?.....No, he shook it off.......... 


End file.
